Significant advances have been made in the development and use of superconducting materials over the last decade. High temperature superconducting materials can be used in a variety of applications, including superconducting electrical coils, superconducting cables and flexible, superconducting tapes. Superconducting tapes can include one or more layers of superconducting material supported on a flat surface of a flexible tape substrate.
As superconducting materials technology improves, the useful applications for such materials increases. For example, such materials can be employed to form superconducting power transmission cables, superconducting magnet cables, and other superconducting electrical devices.